nonstopufcfandomcom-20200215-history
Shane Carwin
Background Carwin and his two brothers were raised by his mother, who had the goal of getting all her sons college educations. He received a bachelor's degree in Mechanical Engineering from the Colorado School of Mines as well as a bachelor's degree in Environmental Technology from Western State College. Carwin wrestled in college, becoming a two-time NCAA Division II Wrestling National Runner-Up Heavyweight in 1996–97 and the NCAA II Wrestling Heavyweight National Champion in 1999. He was also a two-time All-American in football for Western State and was chosen to participate in the Senior Bowl. Carwin became an engineer out of college and continues to work in that field while pursuing his MMA career.6 Carwin is also a volunteer wrestling coach for the University of Northern Colorado. UFC career Shane beat Roy Nelson in a Heavyweight match up at UFC 1 after the ref stopped the fight 2.26 in the 3rd round. At UFC 6 Carwin beat Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira by TKO. Carwin lost his 3rd match to Stefan Struve by Unanimous decision at UFC 10, Carwin won his 4th fight against Brock Lesnar at UFC 14 by Unanimous decision, Carwin beat Mirko Cro Cop by KO at Fight Night 4 to win Heavyweight number one contenders match, Carwin won the Heavyweight title at UFC 27 when he knocked out Dos Santos, Carwin lost the title at UFC 33 main event against Brock Lesnar in the 4th round TKO, Carwin lost to Junior dos Santos by TKO in the main event at Fight fight 10, Carwin beat Brendan Schaub at UFC 39 by KO, Carwin beat Gary Goodridge by TKO in the co main event of UFC 41, Carwin lost in the main event of UFC 47 to Brock Lesnar in the UFC heavyweight title fight. MMA record |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 7 - 4 - 0 | Brock Lesnar | TKO (Punches) | UFC 47 | September 1, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 4.36 | Madison Square Garden, New York, Nevada, USA | Heavyweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 7 - 3 - 0 | Gary Goodridge | TKO (Punch) | UFC 41 | June 30, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 4.46 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6 - 3 - 0 | Brendan Schaub | KO (Punch) | UFC 39 | 9 June 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 0.56 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5 - 3 - 0 | Junior dos Santos | TKO (Punch) | UFN 10 | May 5, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 2.04 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5 - 2 - 0 | Brock Lesnar | TKO (Punch) | UFC 33 | 17 April 2013 |align=center| 4th |align=center| 0.43 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5 - 1 - 0 | Junior dos Santos | KO (Punch) | UFC 27 | March 17, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 2.33 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | Heavyweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 1 - 0 | Mirko Cro Cop | Unanimous decision | UFN 4 | 3 February 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 2.32 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | Heavyweight number one contenders match |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 1 - 0 | Brock Lesnar | Unanimous decision | UFC 14 | January 6, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 1 - 0 | Stefan Struve | Unanimous decision | UFC 10 | December 12, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 0 - 0 | Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira | TKO (Punches) | UFC 6 | November 25, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 2.00 | 02, London, England. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 0 - 0 | Roy Nelson | TKO (Knees) | UFC 1 | November 7, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 2.26 |MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |}